


Пять золотых колец

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Пять раз, когда Райдо пытался подарить Генме кольцо





	Пять золотых колец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Gold Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316658) by [DdraigCoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch). 



Когда на их первое совместное Рождество Райдо попытался подарить Генме кольцо, это оказался полный провал. Кольцо было из дешевой стали, простой ободок, едва-едва позолоченное, с дыркой вверху – чтобы его можно было использовать как открывашку для бутылок. Потому что он тогда решил, что это будет крайне полезный подарок, ведь Генма часто выпивает дома. Позднее он сообразил, что, возможно, не стоило класть его в подарочную коробочку для кольца, ранее принадлежавшую его матери. Но напарник выронил коробочку как ошпаренный, забормотал какие-то извинения и пулей вылетел из дома. И не приходил три дня.  
  
На второе Рождество Райдо опять попытался подарить Генме кольцо – хотя вряд ли это можно засчитать за попытку. Просто они ели печенье, и в одном из пакетиков нашелся приз – дешевка из дешевок, пластиковое колечко. Аляповато-золотое, с ярко-розовым камушком. Такие кольца носят маленькие девочки, когда наряжаются. Шутки ради Райдо вытащил его и с вызывающей усмешкой предложил своему новообретенному любовнику надеть. Тот покатился со смеху, но кольцо сохранил – как талисман на удачу, и носил на мизинце. Несколько месяцев спустя, когда после одной провальной миссии Генму с переломанными после пыток руками вытащили просто чудом, он посмотрел на Райдо и принялся извиняться за то, что потерял кольцо. Райдо обозвал его идиотом на шесть разных ладов и потащил в госпиталь.  
  
В третье Рождество Райдо пытался подарить Генме кольцо как символ того, как далеко зашли их отношения. Кольцо было серебряное, не золотое, на поверхности вытравлены какие-то зубчики. Достаточно большое, чтобы легко налезать на левый большой палец и при этом не сваливаться и не сковывать движения. Теперь на обеих руках Генмы белели шрамы в виде снежинок, но его движения по-прежнему оставались сильными и проворными. И когда во время праздничного ужина у Генмы затряслись руки, Райдо перецеловал все его пальцы и заверил, что они прекрасны – как когда-то Генма сказал то же самое про его шрамы. Когда Генму вновь допустили к миссиям, он поменялся с Райдо цепочками от нин-жетонов – чтобы помнить, зачем ему выживать в любом аду и возвращаться домой.  
  
Четвертое Рождество, когда Райдо попытался подарить Генме кольцо, так и не стало праздником. Это произошло годы спустя, кольцо было старым, поцарапанным, его явно носили с любовью – и оно по-прежнему тускло сияло. Райдо никогда не дарил это кольцо Генме, потому что кольцо принадлежало Хаяте, и дарить его должен был Хаяте – но Хаяте погиб. Следующие несколько месяцев они провели, горюя о том, что могло бы (и должно) было быть, и Рождество прошло в печали и скорби. Когда начался новый год, Райдо передал кольцо семье Хаяте и больше никогда не упоминал о нем при Генме.  
  
В пятое Рождество, когда Райдо попытался подарить Генме кольцо, не случилось ни катастроф, ни смертей, ни глупых ошибок. Это был простой золотой ободок, матовый – на случай, если Генма забудет снять его перед миссией. Они стояли на пронизывающем ветру перед мемориалом, навещая старых друзей и возлюбленных юности, и Райдо протянул кольцо Генме – с негромким обещанием. И в пятый раз, когда Райдо дарил Генме кольцо на Рождество, он получил то же в ответ: кольцо, одинаковое с подаренным – и такое же обещание. После они лыбились, как два идиота, и только угроза обморожения загнала их, смеющихся как мальчишки, домой.


End file.
